Snapshot
by Bronze Star
Summary: Anita Blake/ Harry Potter crossover: Holly Potter wants nothing more than to be a normal Student too bad the creatures of St Louis can't keep away... Fem Harry/?


Anita Blake/ Harry Potter crossover: Holly Potter wants nothing more than to be a normal Student too bad the creatures of St Louis can't keep away... Fem Harry/?

Snapshots

Holly bit her lip before ducking her head shyly. Jason Schuyler was looking at her again. If she looked up she knew he would smirk and she would blush... again! It was ridiculous! Even out of Hogwarts she was still a blushing schoolgirl!

Coyly Holly glanced up through dark eye lashes to see Jason still looking at her, and as predicted, she blushed. To add insult to injury the man threw his head back and laughed! Laughed at her! It was absolutely infuriating! With cheeks still warm in embarrassment, Holly quickly packed away her books. Obviously she'd be getting very little study done here!

With a flip of her dark curly hair she passed the blond. Holly's eyes remained glued to the exit at all times. As she speed walked to the front door her mind wandered to the golden haired Adonis. Jason Schuyler was the bane of her existence! It had started as a case of mistaken identity, or so Jason claimed, but with Jason Holly never could be sure.

It had been her first day. Holly had just stepped out of her car and was closely scrutinising the college map. Washington University was massive! Way bigger then Hogwarts! How was she ever supposed to find the admittance office? Then again, Hogwarts had been pretty intimidating to her eleven year old self too so she would persevere!

Her mind was so focused on her map she hadn't noticed the stealthy approached from behind. Hadn't noticed, that is, until strong arms quickly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. An undignified scream had escaped her lips as mortification flooded her mind. Moody must be rolling in his grave right now. Only 3 months since the war ended and already she had forgotten the first rule to survival. Constant vigilance indeed!

A throaty laugh sounded from behind and suddenly Holly had found herself settled back on her feet.

"Woops! Thought you where someone else babe!"

She turned to face her assailant only to discover a very handsome, short, young man. He mustn't have been taller the 5'3 but then she really couldn't comment. Holly herself was only 5'1 and at the age of 18 it was highly unlikely that she would be having another growth spurt.

The unknown man had smile rakishly at the gob smacked girl and opening his mouth to say something that was bound to be inappropriate (because he seemed the type) but was interrupted by a shrill female voice.

"Jason!"

Both the young man and Holly looked up to see a young woman leaning against a black jeep 'Jason's smile faltered for a second before it returned full force.

"Anita!"

He shouted as he ran towards the short dark haired woman. 'Jason' then got into the jeep with who Holly could only assumed was 'Anita' but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder at the still shocked British girl.

Although Holly couldn't hear what was being said between the two in the car it looked like 'Jason' was being chewed out about something or other. Oh well! Not as if it was Holly's problem. Without a backwards glance Holly turned around and walked towards campus. If she had looked behind her she would have noticed the predatory eyes following her as she disappeared among the throngs of fresh faced students.

From that moment on Jason popped up everywhere Holly went. It was beginning to unnerve her. The October sky was clear and the night air was fresh. Holly wondered if it would snow soon. Sticking her handing into her pockets realised, much to her annoyance, she had left her keys back at in the library. She jammed her hands deeper into her pockets and brooded over her situation.

Holly really didn't want to return but she really didn't have much of a choice. With a tired sigh which caused white plums of condensation to escape her lips Holly turned on her heal to retrace her steps. If she was lucky maybe she had dropped them on her wake to the car. Before she had taken 2 steps the figure of Jason Schuyler appeared jogging in her direction. Her car keys giggling in his right hand. He smiled charmingly when he saw her and jogged quickly towards her.

"Forget something?"

He teased as he held her keys in front of her face. With a timid smile Holly reached up and took the keys from his hands. He had big hands she noted with a blush. Jason's smile grew bigger. She was expecting him to comment as he usually did but instead his grass green eyes softened and his reached his hand up to ruffle his own hair. His hair was nice all messed up...

"Look I was wondering..."

He glanced down almost shyly and Holly's brow wrinkled in confusion. Jason was never shy. He was always brash, confident.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime... you know... on a date..."

All suggestions welcome. As for pairing, well I just love Richard but who knows...


End file.
